Guess What We Wished For
by Lucillia
Summary: Goten and Trunks wish someone back from the dead, and decide to use him in a prank during Goku's birthday party. Said person learns the hard way why no-one ever touches Goku's Chi-Chi, ever.


Goten smiled at the figure that appeared as the dragon vanished. Not only would he be an excellent birthday present for his father but, after taking a closer look at him he realized that the man might have some potential entertainment value as well.

"Trunks, I have an idea." Goten said before he pulled his friend into a huddle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man who had been revived by the dragon watched bemusedly as the boys whispered to each other. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing here. One second he had been in hell, and the next he was being stared at by a small boy with his hair and some purple haired freak. As the children didn't appear to be a threat and seemed to know exactly what was going on, he decided to refrain from attacking until he got some answers.

"Stay here, we'll be back soon." both boys chorused after breaking their huddle. They then flew off in opposite directions.

Ten minutes later, both boys returned and the man found himself being forced into a horrible but familiar looking orange outfit while the purple haired boy rooted through what looked suspiciously like a gigantic makeup kit.

"You know, my mom's going to kill me if she finds out I took this." the purple haired boy said to his friend as he rooted through the foundation drawer and pulled out a bottle "Aha! Found it, Pale Ivory should work."

Twenty minutes later he was dressed in the costume the boys had provided, covered in some sort of makeup, and the boys were giving him a crash course in how to act like an idiot for some strange reason. They still hadn't answered his questions, saying that they would if he'd just go along with their plan. He was sorely tempted to just hit them until they answered him but, decided it would be a bad idea. Who knew how much strength they had if they were able to pull him out of hell; and if it wasn't strength it was probably magic. Either way, they would most likely use it again to send him back if he attacked them.

Wary of what the "children" could do to him, he turned his attention back to them. The purple haired boy, who had found fault in his prior performance sighed, grumbled and blew his hair away from his eyes.

"No, no, no. It's smile, laugh stupidly, and rub the back of your head with your RIGHT hand while laughing. Goten, you show him." the purple haired boy said.

The smaller boy - who oddly enough looked almost exactly like he had as a child - complied with the purple haired boy's order.

An hour later, he was following the two boys into a house that was set into a clearing in a vast mountain forest.

"Hey, we're back!" Goten yelled to the group of people seated around a table in what he presumed was the home's dining room. "Guess what we wished for!"

That was his cue. He flawlessly pulled off the maneuver the boys had repeatedly drilled into his head. Jaws dropped around the table. A Namekian and a Saiyan who resembled a short King Vegeta started repeatedly pounding their heads on the table while shouting "Why?" between each thump. A man who looked just like him and was wearing an identical outfit, stared up at him stupidly. A dark haired woman wearing a blue dress who had come from another room carrying a cake looked at him and the man and back at him before fainting.

The other man immediately jumped from his chair and raced over to the now cake covered woman.

"Chi-Chi! Are you alright?" the man asked in concern as he grabbed the woman's hand and started patting it.

Following a gesture from the purple haired boy, he aped the other man's actions, patting the woman named Chi-Chi's other hand.

The woman woke up quickly, looked back and forth between him and the other man and started wailing. Between her sobs, she kept repeating "Twice the cooking." and "Twice the laundry.". The other man began patting her back and tried to calm her down. Noticing the gesture fom Goten, he copied the other man's actions. It was a mistake.

The other man came in close and sniffed him. His growl was the only warning he got. Half a second later he was sailing through the wall, through some trees, and into a rockface. Everything went black.

When he came to, Raditz was standing over him.

"Dad, what are you doing back here already?" he asked.


End file.
